


All i want for christmas is you

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Sehun doesnt want all of the stuff Chanyeol brought for him.He just want Chanyeol and him alone on a cold christmas eve.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	All i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> 'I dont want a lot for christmas  
> There is just one thing I need  
> I dont care about the presents  
> Underneath the christmas tree  
> I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know  
> Make my wish come true  
> Baby all I want for christmas is you'

The clock ticks as it points 8 o'clock in the the cold evening of December 24. Sehun couldnt helped but let out a big heavy sad sigh. Another Christmas will be spent alone on their big house that Chanyeol bought after Sehun graduated college, well technically no because Chanyeol would call him on Skype just to be with him at the eve. 

Its always like this, Sehun would spent holidays like Christmas, New years and even Valentine's Day without Chanyeol beside him. But he always send gifts to be under on their Christmas tree and some money that Sehun can use on his expense, but Sehun dont need all of those. 

What causes this is his being a potential CEO of their company, they always have holiday vacations involving works. What would he expect? Dating a workaholic man soon to be company owner to be with him alone at a beautiful cozy and a bit cold christmas night. Nah.

Sehun turned the TV on, there's no much to watch.

He suddenly imagined, how would it be like if they spent the holiday together?

Going out to buy decorations, well not much because they dont want to be that loud. Walking through the snowy streets of the City hands intertwined.

Spending the whole night with cuddles, just the two of them on their bed in each other's warm and peaceful arms.

Chanyeol stroking his hair while he stares at his hazelnut eyes, touching his face feeling his skin, those pinkish plump lips wanting to be felt against his. 

Just normal boyfriends that spent holidays together.

Realizing that an hour again had passed, 9pm, he decided to cook something for the night. 

Turning on some good music to lift the heavy air up. Sehun hummed to the tune of Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You, the sung "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true darling all i want for christmas is You" enunciating the word gazing on his phone. 

Maybe some spaghetti with meatballs would be nice, but it will be more with Chanyeol. Its their favorite meal to eat together.

He prepared all of the things needed, and after some sauteing and boiling the meal is cooked. He also thought of making a moist chocolate cake. It would be nice together with a strawberry champagne. 

Mixing ingredients and putting it on the oven and turned on the timer.

Preparing some pretty plates. Sehun really kept himself getting busy.

And he thought of texting Chanyeol, "hey love, few more hours but i wish you a merry christmas! stay safe out there okay? i love you very very much"

Removing that expectation that his lover would reply, he turned his phone off as the timer ticked. 

He designed the beautiful chocolate cake with some cherry on top with the writing 'Its the most wonderful time of the year', prepared all the food on the table. 

Sehun put the laptop on the front of his seat. Chanyeol would probably call in a bit to ask how he is--not okay.

How many christmases and new years would he spent alone?

He needs Chanyeol, Sehun needs to be with Chanyeol. Not the gifts and cheques he always send, but Chanyeol.

Sehun felt like a child without his favorite toy. 

Couldnt help but cry all of his sadness and longingness out, he covered his face with both hands. 

"Chanyeol I missed you, I really REALLY missed you" he murmured. 

He turned his phone on and received early greetings from his friends.

He also got a text message from Yixing, one of Chanyeols workmates, his friend.

Sehun's phone rang on his call.

"Hey hyung" his voice cracked.

"Sehunnie, merry christmas. Oh, advance haha"

"Yeah, 1 hour left haha"

"How are you? Been a long time since we had a talk. Work has been piling up."

"Im good" Sehun's voice cracked.

He wanted to ask about Chanyeol but he thought that hes too busy.

"Anyway, our company had announced that well have a christmas break just now."

His mood lighten up a bit.

"Oh? great news eh"

"Yeah. But I dont know if hell be able to.."

By that Sehun knew who he is talking about.

"Its okay. I understand,"

"Yeah, anyway i gotta go. Got some decorating to do. Bye Sehunnie! Merry Christmas again!"

"Okay hyung Merry christmas too, bye!" and the call turned down.

How the time had passed so fast, only 10 minutes left till Christmas. 

Sehun poured a champagne on his glass, sipping the fuzzy cold drink through his throat. That felt good man.

Chanyeol usually calls few minutes before the night, but 5 minutes had passed and still no call appeared on his laptop. 

"Maybe he'll call later" getting his hopes high. Walking around the house, fixing some decorations thats not even touched. Setting the fire up the fireplace, he finished his glass. He looked around, looking for something to do to keep himself busy and throw his attention away but it wont work. Continuously looking and clicking his laptop.

He waited and waited but the clock finally striked 12, no Chanyeol had called on Skype to wish him a Merry Christmas.

Is work getting too much that he cant even spend holidays with his boyfriend?

"Merry Christmas self.." he murmured, sheding a tear.

He decided to go on his room and just sleep the whole night. Theres no reason to wait up. 

Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's cashmere sweater and layed on the bed. Just to be with him even on this piece of cloth. Sniffing it, it always had Chanyeol's manly scent.

He cried in sadness. Curled himself while hugging the sweater. 

Not knowing that someone walked in and entered his room. But only Chanyeol have the spare keys.

He heard someone open the door of his room, a hefty gesture layed beside him.

Placed a hand on his waist, feeling warm breaths on top of his head.

"Hey baby," Chanyeol's husky voice made him stiff. How he missed this.

Sehun wiped his small tears with the back of his hand. 

"Arent you gonna turn around to face me?"

"I hate you" Sehun shoved his hand away but a little weak. 

Chanyeol likes it when he acts childish. Its cute.

"Baby im sorry, im sorry i didnt called because i had to rush the traffic. I had to get to you," Chanyeol closed his eyes and he felt that Sehun moved to turn his body.

He peeked and saw the sweater between the younger's arms. 

"Hey look at me, I really missed your beautiful face, i missed my baby"

Sehun averted his gaze to his man, only to show his pink cheek's slightly wet of the tears. Brushing his thumb to wipe it away.

"I missed you too, so so much" Sehun whined. Placing his chin on Chanyeol's muscular chest, his suit is still on.

"I know, thats why im here. Dont cry, baby. I love you"

Sehun buried his face on Chanyeol's collar, he put his arm and leg on his boyfriend's body. Chanyeol's gonna combust in this cuteness. 

"Now, where's my Christmas kiss?"

Sehun didnt move, he kept inside the neck.

"Baby, cmon give me a kiss. Ive been away for so long, cmon,"

The younger giggled and hid deeper. Chanyeol got annoyed.

"Sehun come on give me a kiss, dont you miss my lips?"

"No" he teased. Curving a smile on his lips.

Chanyeol snorted, putting his arms away Sehun's waist and placing it on his forehead as a sign of dismay.

"I travelled for straight four hours just to be home and to get a Christmas kiss. Ive been stressed at work"

Sehun finally get up and gone in top of Chanyeol, he removed the arm thats covering his eyes and stared at his handsome face. 

Poking his chubby cheeks, stroking the comma black hair.

"You want a kiss?" he gave Chanyeol's lips a soft peck. 

"More. I want more," he pouted.

He cupped the cheeks of his big baby, he couldnt contain this cuteness.

First to the forehead, down to the pointed nose, then lastly on the lips again. Sehun was about to release but Chanyeol grabbed his nape and sucked Sehun's lip that he missed. Tasting the sweet champagne on his tongue. 

Sehun's hand intertwined with his.

"I love you.. Chanyeol my baby"

"I love you too"

The whole eve was spent just the way Sehun imagined it. How he wish this moment wont end.

**Author's Note:**

> because im a chanhun fluff enthusiast 🤭 also christmas is neeeeeaarrrr


End file.
